August (Fairy Tail)
August is a villain in Fairy Tail. He is the General of the Spriggan 12 and is one of the strongest maleCategory:Male Spriggan 12 members. He is also the son of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermilion although neither parent knows this. August is also the nephew of Natsu Dragneel but this isn't known either. Category:Related to Hero He is the tertiary antagonist of the Alvarez Empire arc. Appearance August is a white-haired elderlyCategory:Elderly man with a long beard who wears a robe. Personality August is loyal to his master and a good leaderCategory:Leader to his other 11 partners. Although he's also willing to sacrifice them when they are defeated and has displayed evil tendences such as wanting to kill Cana in front of her father Gildarts. Synopsis Early Life August was born of Zeref Dragneel and Mavis Vermillion through unknown means. After his birth, he was abandoned by Precht Gaebolg, due to his immense level of magic power but managed to survive. The unnamed child who possessed great foresight already knew of his real parents and had went onto live a harsh life before by complete chance he met his father who was unaware of his identity.Category:Tragic Zeref made the child his subordinate and gave him his name August after the month in which he unknowingly met the child's mother. Alvarez Empire Arc He is one of the four Spriggan 12 members to greet the emperor. He also protects Ajeel from Laxus Dreyar's attack and appears during the meeting. During the invasion, he destroys Bosco along with fellow shields of spriggan God Serena and Jacob Lessio.Category:Terrorists When God Serena fights the other Gods of Ishgar and Jura he stops Jacob to interfere. He also stops God Serena from killing the wounded wizard saints and the three prepare to make their move. But at that moment, everyone gathered senses an incredible magic power that even causes August to sweat. It is Acnologia who appears after catching the scent of God Serena's dragon slayer magic and kills the man when he goes on a rant about trying to locate him. August is shocked at watching God Serena taken down in a instant before regaining his composure in time to prevent Jacob from attacking Acnologia warning him that the Dragon King's power outclasses theirs and how they must obtain Fairy Heart. After Jacob's failed attempt to get Fairy Heart and defeat, he is confronted by Brandish μ who tries to negotiate with him. He then shifts his attention to glare at the gathered mages seemingly recognizing Natsu (who is actually his uncle). Afterwards he decides to talk with Fairy Tail members however, Brandish stabs him. Mest then reveals that he manipulated Brandish to stab him. He then goes in his battle mode, placing a sleeping spell on Brandish and tries to annihilate the Fairy Tail members. He is then teleported to a random location along with Brandish who heals him. He then explains the magic to Brandish and how it was Irene's doing to get Zeref closer to Fairy Heart and send Acnologia far away. Then the two meet Irene who tortures Mirajane for defeating her top members. He then tries to kill Mirajane and goes with Irene and Brandish to the meeting and the latter secretly heals Mirajane. He then along other Spriggan 12 members gets ready to protect the capture Fairy Tail Guild hall. Later he's confronted by the male Crime Sorciere members, who he defeats by himself,Category:One-Man Army telling Jellal that "Light" and "Dark" are not only good and evil respectively. After Irene's death and Universe One is dispelled he comments he appears on the Cardia Cathedral trying kill all of Magnolia's citizens, but he is stopped by Gildarts who hits him destroying the Cathedral. Then the two fight each other until Cana arrives and joins Gildarts. When Cana casts Fairy Law on him he remains uninjured. He then asks Gildarts, what happens if the Spriggan 12 member kills Cana, which angers the Fairy Tail member and makes the latter attack him, despite Cana saying August was tricking, which he blocks. It turns out, that his primary magic is Copy Magic which does not work on Holder Magic and Gildarts is then able to knock out August. Then August stands up and uses a suicide attack Category:Suicidal which would kill everyone, but cancels it because his mother Mavis was also there and dissolves.Category:Deceased Trivia *Due to his parents' shared curse and his uncle's time travel, August is chronologically younger than than all three of his relatives but looks older physically. *His family ties to Zeref, Mavis, and Natsu were never revealed to anyone in the series. External Links * Navigation Category:Magic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Elementals Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Enforcer Category:Hypocrites Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Monarchs Category:Sadists